Grounded
by Selphy
Summary: You have to read "The Party" first but this is what happened. Yah.....have fun..
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is another one of those weird stories from the "future." Written by me. I don't know if the whole idea was ever mine of what but hay? I think this will just be one chapter long. But if you all like it I may just decide to make this FF8 fan fiction longer?  
  
  
  
I stepped out my door and onto my porch. My long brown hair pulled up on my head in a pony-tail. I scanned the street for my parents. They said they were going to a party at Squall and Rinoa Leonhart's house and they would be back late. After making sure my rents were NOT coming I slyly crossed the street over to the Almasy's. My best friend, Seifer Almasy Jr., everyone calls him Junior, the child of Seifer and Quistis Almasy lived their, and I couldn't go anywhere without him.  
I climbed the fence into their backyard and went to his window on the lower level of the house. I taped on it lightly, knowing that his rents' weren't home but he could still have a girl over. No one came to the window, so I taped again a little louder. Finally, he came to the window.  
"Skieler.....wa.....wa...what are you doing here?" I could really hear the stutter in his voice.  
" The Rents' ain't home so I decided, ya know? P-A-R-T-Y?" I shrugged and gave him a sheepish look.  
"Ok, I will be out in a second let me get ready." I shrugged once more.   
Ready but not ready to go we were off to meet the others. I really wanted to see my boyfriend Clay Leonhart, but not to excited to see his twin sister Jillian. For being a really hott guy, 6'0" short brown hair and beautiful green eyes, his sister sure was a major Bit**. They look really nothing alike, Jillian looks just like Rinoa and Clay looks just like Squall, but taller.  
Then we were off, we just met Clay and Jillian in fount or Andie Dincht's house. We were all together now, well missing Noah, but she is always in trouble. Somehow or someway, she lived off and on with her dad. Most of the time she was with her mom though. Out of all of us her life had to be the strangest.  
Before Squall and Rinoa got married, after they had kids, they got into a fight and Rinoa decided to run off with Seifer, who was married?...don't ask. Anyway they kind of, did their bizz and Rinoa had Noah. Making her both related to Junior, Clay and Jillian. Weird, if I can say so myself. But she was never with us but yet considered part of the "group."  
"Time to P-A-R-T-Y" I yelled jumping in circles around Junior Pretty soon Andie joined me and we were both jumping around yelling "PARTY, PARTY." Finally the fun was spoiled, "Stop acting like you are two Andie, Skieler, or I am going to go home right now and tell all of our PARENTS what you are all up to" Yelled Jillian while grabbing both Junior and Clay's arms. Andie just looked at me and we gave each other a shrug as we caught up with the gang.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Finally we were there, "The Club." All the teens go there on Saturday nights. Well all of them except this little group. I raped my arms around Clay's waist as we walked in. He gave me a shy look and then just shrugged and put his arm around me. Behind us Jillian growled in anger.  
"Would you all stop the mushy stuff?" She barked while walking up to the side of us.  
"Would you all stop the mushy stuff?" Andie mimicked as she jumped onto Junior's back, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Not much later we were all dancing, ok well just Andie, Junior and I. Clay is NOT much of a dancer, and Jillian, no one knew where she was.  
"MAN THIS IS A PRETTY HAPPENING PLACE!!!" I yelled to Junior and Andie who were dancing very closely.  
"OK I WON'T INTERUPT!!" I yelled once more while back up. I backed right into a group of people.  
"HAY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOIN PEOPLE" I yelled as I spun around to see no one else but my rents' along with Junior, Andie and half of Clay and Jillian's rents'.  
I backed away form my rents' trying to get Junior and Andie's attition. I didn't get to back much farther when I was grabbed by the arm by my dad and pulled out of the club and into the parking lot.  



	2. Grounded

Ok by popular demand I will go on with the story. If you don't like the way it goes on feel free to tell me I will try not to cry. :) Anyway, all the FF8 names and everything don't belong to me they belong to Squaresoft and all the legal blah!  
  
(In the parking lot)  
I took a step back form my dad crossing my arms in front of me and tapping my foot.  
"Yes, Daddy" I look up at him giving him the puppy dog look. "I really didn't mean to run into you guys, besides why aren't you at the Leonhart's?" I switched my hands from in front of me to my hips still tapping my foot on the black pavement.  
"What did I tell you about going out on Saturday nights? And while we are NOT home?"  
He looked down at me with a disappointed look.  
"Well, lets see, you said... Go ahead have fun, don't get into trouble?" I shrugged and gave an evil smile.  
"I did not I told you not to go out on Saturdays there are to may weirdoes out and you could get hurt."  
I switched my view form up at him to down at my shoes.  
"Ok, I am headed home then. Only to be grounded for the rest of my life?"  
"No not the rest of you life, just Intel you start school again"  
I sighed as I headed for the side of the building.  
"What are you doing? "My farther yelled after me. I turned and looked at him then yelled back.  
"You don't want me to walk home alone do you? And don't you still have parting to do?"  
I turned on my heels and finished walking to the side of the club and met Junior.  
I looked up at him and shrugged. "grounded?"  
"Ah, forever and a day, I will never have a life again!"  
"That must suck!, well lets head home so we don't get grounded, even longer!"  
Junior looked down at me then surged and we were off.  
  
************  
  
(The next day)  
  
The phone rang and I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mother was standing at the counter doing dishes. I picked up the phone and yelled a Howdy into it.  
"Geez, Skie you don't have to yell"  
"NOAH!, I thought you were grounded..........again" I shrugged as if she could see my movements.  
"Yah, I was but it looks as if you are grounded now" I sighed as my dad walked through the front door.  
"Hang on Noah" I set the phone down and ran to the front door.  
"DAD!!! Welcome home!!!" I gave my dad a hug and ran back into the kitchen to talk on the phone.  
"Young Lady you are grounded" He yelled after me.  
"Hay, Noah gotta go, just drop by I am sure my mum and dad will let you stay for dinner, or at least my mum?"  
I shrugged and hung up the phone.  
Right after the phone was on the hook it rung again, I quickly picked it up.  
"Howdy dodie friend?!"  
"Hay, Skie it is me Clay"  
I jumped up in down in place with excitement.  
"AHHHH, you called, you grounded?"  
"No"  
I twirled myself in the phone cord getting tangled.  
"WOW Thais interesting, why not?"  
"..."  
"Oooooookie" I shrugged and fell over tangled in the phone cord. "Ow..."  
"hehehehehehehe, sometimes I wonder about you Skie"  
I jumped back up and untangled myself.  
I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder and put my arm up in the air waving them.  
"Everything is okie, I didn't brake ANYTHING!"  
I grabbed the phone in my hand again and went back to talking.  
"So Clay, why aren't you grounded?"  
"..."  
I shrugged once more and repeated myself.  
"Come on don't give me that stuff."  
I laid down on the kitchen floor.  
"Ok, the truth I am not grounded because my dad wants me to train"  
I held the phone in front of me and yelled into it.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU MIGHT GET HURT"  
I put the phone back to my ear to hear what he had to say.  
"I knew you would say that"  
I stood up and walked closer to the phone hook.  
"Listen Clay, you get hurt I will kill you myself, okie?"  
"...Ok"  
"Good now I have to go before I get into trouble, love you, bye bye"  
"Bye..."  
I hung up the phone and ran up the stair to my room.  
Not even five minuets later there was a knock on my door.  
"Come in..."  
Sleepily I got up off my bed and went to the door.  
"Uh...dad....what ya need?"  
I went back over to my bed a plopped down throwing my head back on the pillow.  
"What part of grounded don't you understand?" He looked at me disappointed once again.  
I shrugged. " I am thinking the G part but I am not sure it could be the D?"  
I smiled and sat up in bed.  
"Just stay in hear, don't come out until I say so. Skie your going to have to learn that you are not 7 anymore you are 15, GROW UP!"  
I looked down at my lap and it was silent as my farther left the room. I threw my head back into my pillow and rolled over to barrie my head in it.  
"Geez, Skie you really blew it this time" I said outloud to myself.  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
Ok this is mostly BLAH!!!! I don't blame you if you hate it!!!!....And come soon will be the dinner, and Andie's house. Just to put Andie's idea into action and make Noah happy by putting her into a major story. Okie just a chapter but hay BE HAPPY!!!!!!! I really hope they come out much better then this one!!!!  



End file.
